


idiotbox

by lilhuedryad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhuedryad/pseuds/lilhuedryad
Summary: Родители Джоша платят Джозефу, приговаривая, что их чадо излечилось и перестало верить рекламе счастливой жизни.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	idiotbox

Реклама счастливой жизни по ящику звучит приторно и ложится ложью на дне желудка, хочется блевать. Джош удивлён, почему ему всё ещё разрешено смотреть телевизор и почему Джозеф сегодня добр с ним. Это странно и подозрительно. 

Улыбчивые люди на экране готовы порвать лица, лишь бы получить место на канале. Это глупо, думает Джош. Мерзко? Очевидно же! Так всегда говорит Тайлер. 

**Реклама счастливой жизни. Счастливая жизнь. Вы останетесь недовольными и проебёте последний момент.**

Тайлер всегда говорил Джошу, что ящик отупляет, и он был прав, поэтому он часто запирал Джоша в холодной палате с _чистым_ окном. Тайлер говорит, что у Джоша слабая психика, и реклама счастливой жизни может усугубить ситуацию со всякими голосами и тенями. 

Сейчас Джош не скучает. Он смотрит глупые шоу, пока Тайлер разрешает, это кончится, и его снова отправят в палату, промывая вены какими-то капельницами. Тайлер любит иглы, Тайлер любит Джоша и его рисунки, нарисованные преимущественно розовым цветом. Джош говорит розовым цветом и капельницы тоже розового цвета. 

Это болезненно. 

— Хочешь, мы сами придумаем рекламу счастливой жизни? — Тайлер выключает старый Philips и берёт Джоша за мягкую и шершавую ладонь, он ведёт его в палату. 

— Розовый, — говорит Джош, — телевизор будет _розовый_. 

— Какой хочешь. 

Он болен. Тайлер говорит, что это всё из-за рекламы счастливой жизни. Эта счастливая жизнь доступна для всех, кто пребывает в этом заведении, где стены холодного цвета, но тёплые и гладкие на ощупь. В палате Джоша холодно. Тайлер говорит и говорит, что пора очистить организм и сознание Джоша. Он делает вакцину от несчастья и кошмаров, и Джош позволяет себе расслабиться и увидеть розовые глаза. Но сегодня все чёрное, а Тайлер зол. 

Джош просыпается и проводит пальцами по коротким волосам, он острижен неровно. 

— Где мои волосы? — Джош спокоен. Действие _чистоты_ не прошло. 

— Я их продал. Они были такими длинными, Джош, а ты верил телевидению. Глупый. 

Тайлеру плевать, что у Джоша в волосах. Он говорит:

— Расскажи, что ты видел сегодня? Это важно. 

Реклама счастливой жизни прерывается помехами, телевизионная антенна съехала набекрень, точно мозги всех присутствующих в этой клинике. Все, кто находится здесь, не могут выйти из пелены своих страхов, выпутаться из нитей собственных догадок и идеальных миров. Джош не такой, доктор Джозеф уверен. Джошуа просто верит всему, что говорят на телевидении, он не слушает главную заповедь Тайлера Джозефа, не верить чёртовому ящику, не внимать дурацким идеализациям и не верить треснувшим лицам, что кричат о тоталитаризме и демократии, о прочем, о чём лучше не думать, когда у тебя такая слабая доверчивая натура. 

По ящику транслируют новости о том, что кто-то _порвал себе лицо_ и попал в рекламу _счастливой жизни_. Это было в пятницу или в воскресенье. Тайлер не сказал. 

Джошуа говорит:

— Я видел тебя. 

— Ты видишь меня сейчас, Джоши. 

— Нет, нет, нет. Тогда, когда ты сказал, что нужно очистить моё тело ото лжи. Ты был розовым. Весь в цветах, а с потолка то и дело смотрели глаза. И я понял, что хочу умереть молодым. 

В коридорах никого нет. Никто не говорит о рекламе. 

— Подумай дважды. Для меня, — Джозеф уходит, потрепав стриженную макушку. 

**Усугубляет ситуацию. Реклама жизни, счастливой жизни.**

— Что ты видел сегодня? — Тайлер пришёл утром. 

— Они сказали, что нельзя верить. 

— Ты подумал дважды? — Тайлер садится на пружинистый матрас и притягивает Джоша к себе, вынуждая парня сесть к себе на колени, а Джош, кажется, не против. Совсем нет. 

— Пробуди меня от этих мечтаний. Я просто должен знать, что если я ошибусь в этой жизни, то ты будешь рядом, — Джош шепчет эти слова куда-то в изгиб шеи Тайлера. 

— Я буду петь тебе прекрасные звуки, — говорит Тайлер и коротко целует Джоша, пробираясь тонкими пальцами под шорты Джоша, поглаживая и доводя до дрожи. 

Это было в пятницу или в воскресенье. Тайлер не говорил. 

Джош не смотрел рекламу счастливой жизни, потому что Тайлер закрыл его в палате. 

Родители приехали за Джошем в пятницу. Или это было воскресенье. Тайлер не говорил. 

— Что будет, если мои мечты не исполнятся? — пытливый и доверчивый, внимающий всему разум Джоша интересуется. 

— Мы должны уметь убивать свои мечты. А если нет, то я разбужу тебя. Пока, Джош. 

Реклама счастливой жизни навсегда заткнулась и осталась в старом телевизоре. Тайлер выбросил пульт от него. Он выбросил доступ к этому вранью. 

Родители благодарят доктора Джозефа, просовывая в сухие ладони купюры, благодаря, надеясь, что Джош стал **нормальным**. 

Это деньги за волосы Джоша?

Купюры в кармане Тайлера, а маленькая баночка с прозрачными капсулами в кармане Джоша. 

Не верь всему, что говорят на телевидении. 

Кто-то говорит, что его лицо _треснуло_ от улыбки, он не попал в _рекламу счастливой жизни._

Джош улыбается Тайлеру, а Тайлер улыбается Джошу. 

Они попали в...


End file.
